


The Kiss: Sherlock experiment  A1-12 the human kiss – test subject Molly Hooper

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Early Days, F/M, Kiss Experiment, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: This is an early story. Sherlock is doing some experimentation on the human kiss. Molly has agreed to assist him in his quest for knowledge.





	The Kiss: Sherlock experiment  A1-12 the human kiss – test subject Molly Hooper

**Author's Note:**

> Let me state that I am not a Sherlolly shipper. This was an early work. When I was on another web site, several people asked me to write a Sherlolly story for them and I tried to fulfill their request. I love a challenge. It does get explicit, but in a respectful way. I believe everyone should be able to ship what they want to ship. I feel this is a good story and I wanted it to stop languishing on my hard drive.
> 
> Since this got a lot of reads, I do have quite a few more old stories that you, dear reader, might enjoy. I will dig them out and post. Molly is such a great character. She deserves some love. Watch for more stories in the future.

“You should probably close your eyes,” Molly said shyly.

“I’d really like to observe this process, Molly. Data collection would be limited to other senses if I close my eyes.”

“That’s sort of the idea, Sherlock. If you would rather keep your eyes open, that’s okay. You should probably put your arms around me more snugly. Your positioning is all wrong.” Molly grasped Sherlock, tugging him into a closer, more encompassing hold.

Sherlock re-positioned himself per Molly’s instruction and looked down into her soft brown eyes. They have a glittering wetness that gives them an incredible luster. He is collecting data at an incredible speed.

“Since I won’t be able to talk to you once we begin the actual kiss, is there a specific time period that the kiss has to last?” Sherlock wanted to make the experiment as accurate as possible.

“Sherlock, each kiss is its own entity. You can let it last for as long or as short a time period as you’d like.” Molly is being incredibly patient with Sherlock who is doing research on the human kiss.

“It’s an intuitive process,” Molly wants to give Sherlock as much informed data as she can. She loves him so much, the silly goose.

Sherlock pulls Molly tight to his body. Eyes open wide he bends down to the diminutive woman as she closes her eyes. He watches, bringing his warm lips to hers. She tastes like lemon-ginger tea and her breath is fiery with added heat. The warmth of her skin heats up incrementally moment-by-moment. Molly opens her mouth to Sherlock and he ventures to use his tongue to explore this completely new area of sensation. He is getting good at this spontaneity concept.

Breathing deep and slowly, Molly is making little noises that are strangely endearing. Sherlock is getting concerned about the duration of his experiment. He draws back a mere few centimeters, but Molly stops him and returns him to his prior position.

Molly comes up for air and rests her head against Sherlock’s chest snuggling into his shirt; sighing with contentment. She fits so perfectly there and Sherlock rests his head upon hers. There is the scent of lavender, antiseptic cleansers and the starch of her white coat.

They are suspended in time holding one another, breathing peaceful. Sherlock finds his thought processes suspended also. For once in his life, his brain doesn’t demand attention, distraction and total domination of his life. For a few brief moments, he is free.

“Was that enough data for you, Sherlock?” Molly says smiling up into his crystal blue electric eyes. They sparkle with such a new found light.

“I think I’d like further data collection, if you wouldn’t mind. There is minutia that I can’t quite grasp yet.” Sherlock provides one of his best-crooked smiles and Molly knows she’s got her work cut out for her. 

“What specifically were you interested in?” Molly wants to make his experience as satisfying as possible. Also, she wouldn’t mind snogging for the rest of the day, but should she tell him that?

“Was the articulation of my tongue to your satisfaction? I did notice that you were making these little sounds that were quite breathy, seeming to convey an initial pleasure.”

“I do like the way you snog Sherlock. You seem to learn quite fast.” Molly is looking at him with those bright eyes of hers.

Though her symmetry was not perfect, her lips and breasts too small for her diminutive body, Molly did have an intelligence that off-set these physical shortfalls. Her knowledge of forensics, pathology and deadlier side of medicine were always informative and helpful. She is an invaluable asset to all of his investigations. Delightfully, she is an easily malleable persona that Sherlock had often utilized in times past. How would she react to a request for further investigations? Were women known for their ability to not run down logical paths?

“You found the kissing pleasurable?” Sherlock is ever more certain that his information collection is going to be huge. “Would you mine an afternoon of further research, all in the name of science, of course?” Sherlock smiled broadly, knowing Molly would melt at those times when he offered her his most charming smile.

“I’d be delighted to help out in any way I can,” A shy smile haunting her lips. Sherlock suspects there is a certain joy in her words. Joy is one of those ephemeral states that is damnably hard to pin down. More research. Molly is turning into a gold mine of information.

“Might I suggest, there is a recliner in my office, it might make us a bit more comfortable? We could give it a try. If it doesn’t work for us we can always try something else?”

Sherlock gives a shrug of compliance. Molly takes his hand and leading him back to her office.

“There have been long nights of overtime in the morgue on important cases when I’ve had to take naps on this recliner.” They enter her office. She closes the door.

The recliner is huge, more than able to accommodate Sherlock’s long frame. It must seem like a bed to Molly. Sherlock situates himself on the recliner, extending it to its maximum inclination, which was almost like lying down. Molly crawls up to lay beside him.

“Sherlock, you have to eat a bit more. You’re as emaciated as a skeleton.”

“What I lack in fleshy mass, you more than make up for in your curvaceousness.” Sherlock stated matter of factually. Knowing that flattery is the way into Molly’s good graces.

“Oiy, Sherlock, if you’re going to call me fat to my face, I’m going back to the morgue and hang out with the dead people.” Molly playfully made as if to rise pressing against his chest.

Sherlock quickly pulls Molly into his tight embrace. Showing her his delightful peacock smile, the one that gets him anything he wants from every female, he cups her face in his large hand and delivers a dazzling kiss to her too small lips.

All resistance to Sherlock ends as Molly loses herself in a kiss that steals her life away; coming from lips, a tongue and a blooming talent that is increasing exceptionally.

Sherlock timed his kisses letting each third kiss extend its life longer than the proceeding two. Molly became a soft substance in his arms. Her body heat increasing; her lips fuller as the pleasant pressure of Sherlock’s kisses fills her with vital increased circulation. Sherlock finds that this evolving heat and fullness is enjoyable as well.

She draws her arms about his neck. Hugging him with sighs and breaths that revealed her feelings of languid comfort and growing desire.  
“Sherlock, you’re like eating honey. You taste so good.”

Sherlock is dumping information into his Mind Palace as quickly as possible. Taking a deep cleansing breath, he touches Molly’s lips with a finger. Her swollen lips are darkened with a heightened circulatory redness that comes from desires blush, giving her the true look of love.

“Are you okay, Molly?” For though she was smiling, her eyes are closed and she lays limply in Sherlock’s embrace. A boneless Molly looks unconscious.

There was a rap at the door and John entered.

(-_-)

“Molly have you seen Sherlock, everyone’s saying that he was down…” John stops mid sentence as he views Sherlock in the recliner with what appears to be an unconscious Molly draped over him.

“Sherlock what have you done?” John isn’t sure if he should be angry or back out of the room and close the door. The doctor in him takes over and he moves to take Molly’s pulse at her carotid artery. He presses his fingers to her neck and the pulse is elevated and her body flushed.

“Just what the hell have you been doing to her?” John isn’t sure what’s going on.

“John,” Molly brings herself back from her Pleasure Palace and stares into John’s face, ever so slightly embarrassed. “Ah, we were just doing some experimentation.” Her shy smile returns and Sherlock has that smug you’ve-stopped-my-data-collection look on his spoiled child face.

“Oh,” John gets off his high horse and lets out a deep breath.

(-_-)

“Sorry, Sherlock, I didn’t know what to make of the situation. I was looking for you because Greg wants us. He’s got a weird case and he wants you to look at the crime scene before forensics bollixes it up.

Sherlock got up so quickly that he almost dumped Molly on her arse.

“Let’s go, John,” Sherlock grabs a hold of John pulling him toward the door. As he made it to the door he remembered Molly. “Can we take up where we left off later this evening Molly?”

“Sure, Sherlock, just text me when you’re coming my way.”

Sherlock barely stops as he nods his consent. “Come on, John. We don’t want Anderson to spoil our scene.” 

John made it to the door and stopped briefly. 

“Don’t make him dinner, Molly. When he’s on a case he only eats every third day.” John exited the morgue in hot pursuit of Sherlock.

“Thanks John,” Molly said to the empty morgue. “See you, Sherlock.” She is hot and more than a bit bothered. Sherlock was really getting good at this snogging thing. She washes her face with a cold cloth then puts the morgue to bed. Finally, she is on her way home.

(-_-)

Sherlock rang Molly’s apartment door briefly. Molly, smelling of lavender and vanilla came to the door in a strapless green silk top that exposed her lovely shoulders and silk pants that were a shade darker than her blouse. She was bare foot and her hair was down past her shoulders in swirls of chestnut. Her smile was unadorned with lipstick and she is strangely beguiling.

Sherlock had to shower at home as his crime scene had been mucky with mud and other bodily fluids. So he was dressed in his great coat and looked razor sharp in a dark blue suit with his signature tight purple shirt; Italian leather shoes and hair fluffy enough to stop the world from turning because of the drag on the atmosphere.

“Molly you look relaxed and ready to head right into further experimentation.” Sherlock pressed into the apartment and immediately took charge. 

“Ah, wouldn’t you like to have some tea and biscuits?”

Sherlock took a deep breath and said, “No, I’m good. Is your bedroom this way?” He started moving into her back rooms.

Molly is sort of wrong footed, but followed her major crush and unrequited love into her bedroom. He’d taken off his great coat and placed it lovingly on a chair and his suit jacket followed.

He threw several of the puffy pillows together, kicked off his shoes and laid down like a jaguar taking possession of his new lair.

“Ready, Molly?”

Her eyes wide, Molly stepped over to the side of the bed and is immediately encircled into a position at Sherlock’s side. She snuggles up to his long frame and breathes the mixture of very expensive shampoos, body soaps and oils. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply and lays her head on his chest. Before she can open her eyes, Sherlock’s lips are pressed to hers and his tongue is demanding access to her too small mouth. The onslaught is relentless, but Molly holds her own for at least sixty seconds before Sherlock wrests control of the kiss; deepening it and moving his long arms to totally encompass her body.

Molly is lost in the intoxication of sensations. The kiss that holds her mesmerized, Sherlock’s embrace is all strength, delicacy and comfortable arousal. 

He can feel her heart rate increase, her skin flushes with the advent of increased circulation and there is just the faintest scent of female hormones. Fascinating. Exceptional. All these sensations came almost instantaneously this time. Where before it had taken longer, he remembered that his skill and accuracy had been increased at least twenty-five fold; so experience is as essential as technique. 

Molly’s arms were draped along his long neck and she was now being as aggressive as he in her desire for more intense and enduring kisses. Then pulling herself across him she suddenly stops.

“Molly?” 

“You aren’t getting aroused,” Molly said her thigh over Sherlock’s crotch. Her eyes showed genuine concern.

“Is that essential to the kissing motif, Molly?”

“Generally kissing, usually but not always leads to intercourse, Sherlock.”

“I think that the intercourse function is not something I want to indulge in right this moment. Could we concentrate on the kissing technique for a while longer? I promise that I can produce arousal on demand in the future if you so desire.”

“Oh, I see, I can absolutely continue with the kissing thing. I just didn’t want you to be frustrated.

“I can assure you, Molly, that frustration is the furthest thing from my mind.” Sherlock smiles his peacock smile.

Molly gave Sherlock a lip lock that blew him out of the water!

(-_-)

Amazingly, Sherlock is overcome with Molly’s aggressive behavior. She demands his mouth. Her kiss is the biting, sucking and thrusting of her tiny tongue into Sherlock’s startled mouth. Gone is the timid Molly that he is used to. Now she is this sexual vixen that takes his breath away, literally.

Molly brings her best game and Sherlock is collecting data like a rolling Mammoth gathers ice crystals. He determines that he will have to ask John how he should reward Molly for her incredible sacrifice of time to him as his extensive desire for more and more date is really being extravagantly fulfilled.

Molly releases her lip lock, breathing deeply. She looks at Sherlock and sees his swollen red lips. She traces the beautiful cupid’s bow of his upper lip, and then kisses along his magnificent jaw and upward to lay sweet kisses on his cheeks and eye lids.

Sherlock finds this deviation quite stimulating. Is Molly improvising or is this an additional treatment of the conventional kissing prototype? He opens his mouth to voice the question and finds his brain fried as Molly breathes warm breath into his ear, then she licks the flesh that she has just warmed.

“Molly,” Sherlock attempts speech, but it feels like sensory overload as Molly’s small body rolls gently over his; she is not being still as she was originally. Sherlock notices that she is a tad hotter than before this session started. In point of fact, her whole body is warmer, hotter, only by a few degrees but it appears to be continuing in its upward climb.

Molly stops what she’s doing to see if Sherlock is in distress. “Yes, Sherlock.”

“I’ve totally forgotten my question. Carry on.”

Molly needs no encouragement. She is enjoying the hell out of herself and resumes her conquering quest to kiss Sherlock to the point where he’ll; well he’ll know he’s damn well been kissed!

She is moving along now, kissing his lips for sure, but also working up and down that long elegant neck and the medial end of his long clavicles. Yum. She folds his arms around her like a well made coat that fits only her. Her heart is racing and she is like a starving woman gifted with a banquet that is Sherlock Holmes. He is so soft and pliable, warm and willing, though he doesn’t participate initially. Her continued attentions appear to be arousing in their persuasiveness. He pulls her in closer to him and he’s learned a lot in the time they’ve been together and now he is taking charge slowly, tentatively, as if he is discovering uncharted territory. He begins his own assault upon her now. His kisses coming fast and frequent and like a hungry jaguar he kisses with lips that can kill with their learned technical desire. He breathes in her scent, moving his kisses to her face and neck and down to the exposed area of her throat. Down to where her shirt top vectors to the center of her chest. 

Molly’s hands are reaching, holding and pulling him to her. Her eyes are soft orbs of flammable desire. Molly is turning on too fast, way too fast and blinks her eyes and grips his clothes. Pushing up from Sherlock, there is a look of strained concern on her face, Sherlock immediately sees this and stops what he is doing.

“Is everything okay, Molly?” Sherlock is finally feeling the flow and thought he had the variable of stimulation and avaunt-garde experimentation down. Is she feeling comfortable with his attempt? So was this a set back?

“Sherlock, its fine, it’s wonderful. I just don’t know how far you want to take this. So I thought I’d ask?”

“We can take it anywhere you’d like,” Sherlock smiles. Glad that Molly is enjoying this session and that she is eager for more.

Molly wasn’t sure that she can go on too much longer without getting completely carried away.

“Maybe we should take a tea break, I have some of those almond cream biscuits that you like.”

Sherlock is up in a flash, drawing tiny Molly with him by merely grasping her hand. tugging her gently. He leads her into the kitchen, puts the kettle on the stove to boil and starts rummaging round the kitchen looking for the cream biscuits. His very favorite. Spotting them in a covered glass container, he pulls his prize out of the container and bites into one as he waits for the water to boil. Snogging seemed to enhance the appetite. He would have to notify John of his findings.

Molly is coming down from the extreme intensity of snogging Sherlock. Damn if he wasn’t a fast learner and double damn if he didn’t feel things, he sure as hell could make you think he was feeling them. Molly thought a cold shower might be in order, but how to explain that to Sherlock. 

Sherlock is looking at Molly’s body language and the way her eyes keep scanning him constantly. It appears that her hormonal levels are elevated (minor scent and taste changes, accompanied by temp elevation). She is agitated, but not angry or any negative emotion; emotions again, those difficult denominators that always threw his deductions out the window. Her body language leaned toward him and is quite open, inviting. All her shy retiring ways are being sublimated but the sexy vixen that had no problem crawling on his body and kissing him up.

He is ready to return to more snogging, but it appeared that Molly is a bit hesitant. 

“Sherlock, I think I’d like to freshen up a bit. Hmm, take a quick shower. Will you be alright for ten minutes or so?”

“Yes, Molly. I will finish my biscuit and tea and wait patiently for the continuance of our snogging session.”

“Okay, right. Better get to it.” She left promptly and Sherlock munched away at his biscuit. thinking about texting John to see what he was doing.

Molly took her quickie shower and returned to Sherlock, her hair still damp but refreshed and ready to ply her snogging abilities to him once more.

“Okay, I think I can go another round or two.” She led him back to the bedroom and they both found their places, Sherlock in the center of the bed and Molly resting on top of him. Sherlock is such a beautiful guy; Molly could not believe that this was happening to her. She had always dreamed of engaging in long kissing sessions with Sherlock, but had never thought that they would be initiated by Sherlock himself. 

She is interested in touching his sensual mouth. She could touch it with her fingers and then trace the outline of it with her tongue, then kiss the soft expanse of those full lips that were swollen from the pressure of her insistent kisses. 

Suddenly Sherlock encompassed her small body and turns them over, so that Molly is beneath him. Now he pressed his kisses to Molly. Taking charge, he is touching and kissing her face, neck and lips. 

“Sherlock,” Molly breathed his name in pleasure. 

“You like this?” 

“Yes,” she hissed in approval as his body weight pressed her into the soft bed. 

Nuzzling and nipping at her face, leaning his weight to one side, his arm holding him up, while the other hand flowed through her long chestnut hair. It was slightly damp and the fragrance of it was oddly pleasing. Sherlock felt that he had gathered enough data to start a feedback loop so that he could gauge if his learned techniques where going to be enjoyable to Molly. John had told him that sexual matters should be an exchange of energies and maybe this vital exchange of sexual energy would be amenable to Molly?

“Sherlock,” Molly is practically humming with energy. She clamps down on Sherlock’s neck and suckled as if Sherlock was a delicious fruit.

_Oh, thought Sherlock that is going to leave a mark. He wanted to reciprocate but decided against it._

(-_-) 

Molly’s hands are reaching, holding and pulling him to her. Her eyes are amber orbs of flammable desire. Molly is turning on too fast, way too fast and blinks her eyes and grips his clothes. Pushing up from Sherlock, there is a look of strained concern on her face, Sherlock immediately sees this and stops what he is doing.

“Is everything okay, Molly?” Sherlock was finally feeling the flow and thought he had the variable of stimulation and avaunt-garde experimentation down and was feeling comfortable with his attempt. So was this a set back?

“Sherlock, its fine, it’s wonderful. I just don’t know how far you want to take this. So I thought I’d ask?”

“We can take it anywhere you’d like,” Sherlock said smiling. Glad that Molly was enjoying this session and she was eager for more.

Molly wasn’t sure that she could go on too much longer without getting completely carried away.

“Maybe we should take a tea break,” she said. “I have some of those cream biscuits that you like.”

Sherlock was up in a flash drawing tiny Molly with him by merely grasping her hand and tugging gently. He pulled her into the kitchen, put the kettle on the stove to boil and started rummaging round the kitchen looking for the cream biscuits. Spotting them in a covered glass container, he pulls his prize out of the container and bites into one as he waits for the water to boil. Snogging seemed to enhance the appetite. He would have to notify John of his findings.

Molly was coming down from the extreme intensity of snogging Sherlock. Damn if he wasn’t a fast learner and double damn if he didn’t feel things, he sure as hell could make you think he was feeling them. Molly thought a cold shower might be in order, but how to explain that to Sherlock. 

Sherlock was looking at Molly’s body language and the way her eyes kept scanning him constantly. It appeared that her hormonal levels were elevated (minor scent and taste changes, accompanied by temp elevation). She was agitated, but not angry or any negative emotion; emotions again, those difficult denominators that always threw his deductions out the window. Her body language leaned toward him and was quite open, inviting. All her shy retiring ways were being sublimated but the sexy vixen that had no problem crawling on his body and kissing him up.

He was ready to return to more snogging, but it appeared that Molly was a bit hesitant. 

“Sherlock, I think I’d like to freshen up a bit. Hmm, take a quick shower. Will you be alright for ten minutes or so?”

“Yes, Molly. I will finish my biscuit and tea and wait patiently for the continuance of our snogging session.”

“Okay, right. Better get to it.” She left promptly and Sherlock munched away at his biscuit and was thinking about texting John to see what he was doing.

Molly took her quickie shower and returned to Sherlock, her hair still damp but refreshed and ready to ply her snogging abilities to him once more.

“Okay, I think I can go another round or two.” She led him back to the bedroom and they both found their places, Sherlock in the center of the bed and Molly resting on top of him. Sherlock was such a beautiful guy Molly could not believe that this was happening to her. She had always wanted to engage in long kissing sessions, but had never thought that they would be initiated by Sherlock himself. 

She was interested in touching his sensual mouth. She would touch it with her fingers and then trace the outline of it with her tongue, then kiss the soft expanse of those full lips that were swollen from the pressure of insistent kisses. 

Suddenly Sherlock encompassed her small body and turned them over, so that Molly was beneath him. Now he pressed his kisses to Molly. Taking charge, he was touching and kissing her face, neck and lips. 

(-_-) 

“Sherlock,” Molly breathed his name in pleasure. 

“You like,” Sherlock questioned?

“Yes,” she hissed in approval as his body weight pressed her into the soft bed. 

Nuzzling and nipping at her face, leaning his weight to one side, his arm holding him up, while the other hand flowed through her long chestnut hair. It was slightly damp and the fragrance of it was oddly pleasing. Sherlock felt that he had gathered enough data to start a feedback loop so that he could gauge if his learned techniques where going to be enjoyable to Molly. John had told him that sexual matters should be an exchange of energies and maybe this vital exchange of sexual energy would be amenable to Molly?

“Sherlock,” Molly was practically humming with energy. She clamped down on Sherlock’s neck and suckled as if Sherlock was a delicious fruit.

Oh, thought Sherlock that is going to leave a mark. He wanted to reciprocate but decided against it. 

(-_-)

Molly moved with practiced calm. Her eyes fluttered seductively and Sherlock noted that they glistening with energy. She opened her thighs and Sherlock felt himself sink into the cradle of her intimate valley.

He let out a little breath, is that his personal excitement? Her body heat enveloped him and made him feel a comfort he’d never felt before.

Molly resumed the snogging before Sherlock could catalog all the new sensations properly. She is determined to take that massive brain off line. She isn’t going to let this opportunity slip from her small hands.

Sherlock set his Mind Palace on auto pilot and reentered into the instinctual and innovative mode using all the data collected so far to extrapolate all future motivations and primary, secondary functions.

Molly starts undulating beneath him, her tiny hands massaging and plucking at his nipples through his silk shirt.

Sherlock’s brain ceases to function on any level as the entirety of his blood supply is commandeered by his reproductive organs. He felt hormones, that he had never before subjected to, flood his circulatory system and he is lost.

Sherlock melts onto Molly. Her mouth, hands and body are feeding him information faster than he could process. 

With a huff of breath, tiny Molly gripped the dead weight of Sherlock Holmes and rolled them both onto their sides as she continued her onslaught of the man she had loved unrequited for so very many years. Her mouth devoured his as her clever hands Brailled his shirt buttons open and tugged the shirt from his bespoke suit pants. Then while one hand trailed over his body, her right hand deftly began unbuckling his belt, making his zipper hiss in appreciation of her mad dexterity skills.

Sherlock immediately reassessed his opinion of Dr. Molly Hooper. She is beyond sublime, knowledgeable, skilled and competent in all things intimate. He had no idea what do to with himself and merely clung to Molly’s face so that he could not be dislodged from her kisses. The rapturous kisses; kisses that were like music and unremembered memories. Her taste and touch the scent of their sexual arousal filled the bedroom. Sherlock is out of his mind, out of his league, out of words and thoughts to convey his overthrown heart; his transport is adrift. 

A small hand cool with a liquid preparation introduced itself into the black silk underwear Sherlock was wearing. His eyes fly open as Molly manipulates his tumescent flesh with such acuity and demonstrable mastery that Sherlock is aware of an unpredictable spike in his pleasure centers. He feels an intense discharge of ejaculate. His body tensing intensely and then relaxing to the point of near death.

Sherlock is totally boneless in the bed as Molly disengages from him and slips away. She is back in moments with warm moist towels and dry towels. With the efficiency of her long experience of caring for the dead, she cleanses Sherlock’s inert form. Washing and drying him with ease. 

“How was that Sherlock?” She smiles at him as she discards her towels on the bed side table and slides onto the bed next to him. She tilts her head and brushes his tousled hair away from his sweat soaked forehead.

“That was substantially more data entry than I was ready for. I’m afraid we will have to duplicate the procedure, but I’m afraid I will require time to reset.” He is barely looking at her through silted eyes. Sherlock knew that Molly would not be off put by his vernacular, nor would she mock his innocence. Molly is a kind person.

“I believe it is the procedure to reciprocate in these activities? You have satisfied me.” Sherlock whispers into Molly’s ear as she snuggles up against him. “But I have to advise you that I have not the capacity at this time, nor the experience to do so. Can you advise me Molly?”

She drew his long arms around her, like a hot cloak that lived and breathed. Reaching into a little nook in the headboard of the bed, she came away with a little puddle of fluid in her hand. She went to draw her clothing away and entered her own under garments. Spreading the lube on her own sex. She threw her head back over Sherlock’s shoulder. Turning her face to look into his eyes. 

Sherlock drew his hands up and opened her blouse, hitching up her camisole so that he could access her soft skin as she worked her body.

“Your skin. I’m never felt such softness before. Softer than the pedals of a rose. Amazing. Your nipples so responsive going from soft to fierce hardness.” He kissed her face. “Brilliant, you are so brilliant and breath-taking and bewildering, Molly Hooper.” He worshiped the side of her face with kisses and whispered words of praise into her tiny ear.

He wondered how he could have thought her inconsequential. How had he not deduced the inner beauty, the greater strength, the positively warm and giving person who had just taken his virginity and showed such compassion and care in doing so? She was a remarkable woman. Someone he’d be proud to call his friend. He’d never considered love. Always thought it to be a dangerous disadvantage, that messy meanderings of hormones and feelings; he’d have to re investigate the whole idea now. He’d have to give thought to his transport. To the heart that beat inside it. What did that heart beat for except adventure and the Work? Now Molly made it beat for her and with her. Everything seemed different now. Sherlock knew that he could never un-ring this bell, nor would he want to. 

Molly’s heart is beating at a fantastic rate. Her body tensing and sweet endearing sounds were coming from her lovely mouth.

Sherlock watched her strong orgasm, her whole body giving a trembling shake, then she settled into his embrace. With his long arm he retrieved a clean towel for her from the bedside table. Once she’d used it to clean up he took it from her and threw it on the floor. With his long leg he drew the soft blanket with his foot from the end of bed and covered them both. 

“I don’t think we need to worry about anything else for a while,” he said as he drew her in to nestle in the safety and warmth of his arms.

“Hum,” she replied and snuggled in tight against him.

Sherlock could never remember feeling this good, this satiated. It is as if Molly had performed a miracle. His mind is blissfully relaxed and calm. Not demanding data. Not demanding action. Not demanding anything, but this moment in time. He went to his Mind Palace and drew up plans for and created an infinity wing within. Pushing all the uncatalogued information into several of the larger spaces. There at the entrance was Molly as she was tonight. She would remain as she was tonight. 

“Sherlock,” the sleepy body in his care lifted her soft brown eyes to view him. “You okay?”

“Never better,” he replied and pushed in to steal another kiss. He smiled at Molly, not his BAFTA smile seeming normal and being a complete sham. This small smile is something Molly has created in him. This tender smile is only for her. She’d given him so much tonight and all he could offer in return is this genuine smile.

She brought her fingers to his lips and as if she’d read his mind. “This is Molly Hooper signing out on experiment A1-12 the human kiss.”


End file.
